1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to an image forming apparatus having a structure to pack a developing unit which performs an operation of image formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus refers to an apparatus to form an image on a printing medium according to an input signal. Examples of such an image forming apparatus include a printer, a copier, a facsimile machine, and a multifunction device. The multifunction device may combine two or more functions of the above-mentioned appliances (e.g., the printer, copier, and/or facsimile machine).
The image forming apparatus generally includes a body to stack or feed sheets of paper and to support or drive various components therein, and a developing unit mounted to the body to form an image on a sheet of paper.
Techniques generally used to pack the developing unit detachably mounted to the body include packing the body and the developing unit separately in different packing boxes, disposing the body and the developing unit at different positions in one packing box, and mounting the developing unit to the body at a position of developing operation.
However, in the case of packing the body and the developing unit in different packing boxes, separately packing the developing unit may incur additional expenses. That is, additional time and/or materials may be required to separately pack the body and developing unit. In addition, disposing the body and the developing unit at different positions in one packing box may increase the size of the packing box. In the case of mounting the developing unit to the body at a position of the developing operation, the developing unit may be damaged during transport due to shock occurring when components of the developing unit contact components in the body.